Suprise
by NCIS24JAGfan
Summary: What if Kelly didn't die in the car crash but was hidden from Gibbs? What if she was actually grabbed by the terrorists who were with Ari? What if Gibbs found out? Set end of season 1 to pre-judgment day. May become Jibbs. first fanfic so no flames please
1. Prolouge

Preface: Waking Up

Time: 1500 15 years ago

Kelly's POV.

"Again!" a man says somewhere; I feel a jolt through my body. "She's got a heart beat." Someone else says from around me; the next thing I feel is excruciating pain all over. I can't open my eyes, I can hardly breath. What's happening to me? Where's Mommy and Daddy? Suddenly I remember what happened, the man driving us, the man who was supposed to be protecting me and mommy was shot and the car crashed. My eyes snap open "Where's my mommy?" I ask quietly, no one answers me. "Does my daddy know we're hurt? Where am I?" A nurse walks over to where I am, "Shh don't talk. You need to rest." "But" "If you don't be quiet then I'm going to have to give you something to make you sleep." At that, I stop talking, I want to be awake when daddy gets here, and when they let me see mommy. I'm slowly falling asleep no matter how badly I want to stay awake it just doesn't seem possible

The next thing I know is that there's a man talking over me, I wonder who he is but I don't dare say anything for incase they decide to make me sleep. Someone has a rag on my face, it smells funny, I try to move to get the smell away from me but it's no good. I'm falling back asleep only not of my own will this time; I hope daddy gets here soon because I'm scared. I feel tears on my cheeks and realize I'm crying.

Gibbs' POV.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Gunny, but we've just received word that your' wife and daughter have died in a car crash. I'm really sorry; let me know if there's anything I can do for you." I'm not sure when the Colonel stopped speaking I don't see anything that's going on here, all I can see is my wife and my baby, why them? What did they do, and why didn't I protect them? I know that I need to be getting ready; I'm supposed to go out into the field in about half an hour. The next thing I know is that I'm running for my life, there are mines everywhere and I promised I would come home alive. Boom! Suddenly I'm in the air and then nothing. I wonder if I'm dead, but then realize that if I were I wouldn't be in any pain. I'm just asleep and I don't want to wake up, all I see is Shannon and Kelly and I don't want to leave this place.

According to the doctors I was in a coma for 19 days, it got me home. I didn't wake up until after the funeral, and when I went to visit the graves I had my gun with me and I almost killed myself, the only thing that stopped me was the knowledge that Shannon wouldn't have wanted it. And neither would've Kelly, they would have wanted me to go on with my life and for them I will. And I won't rest until I get justice for their deaths.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Clue

Chapter 1: The First Clue

Time: 1235 Season 1 Finale

Kate's POV.

How could I be so stupid? I not only let myself be caught I simply jumped in the first car I could as soon as I saw Ari. I should have known that he'd be smart enough to find out everything he could about us, including probable reactions. I just hope that Gibbs finds out soon so that he can nail this SOB. I used Gibbs' rule number 7, if you're going to lie do it in detail, when he called; all that got me was a couple of slaps. The first thing I did after Ari had me untied was to punch the guy who had smacked me, probably not the best move but it made me feel much better, not that I'd admit it to anyone. Ari took me into the kitchen and got me some ice because the man had given me a split lip. The odd thing, to me at least, was that there was a young woman in there, late teens to early twenties at the most. She looked like she wanted to be there about as much as me, and as soon as I walked in the guy who had been driving the car came and took her outside, that struck me as odd but I remained quiet and focused on my surroundings, including the people. I knew that I couldn't hesitate with Ari this time if I got the chance, that was my big mistake last time, and I couldn't afford to make it again.

Kelly's POV.

I've been stuck with these men for the last almost 13 years and only recently found out that my daddy's alive and a NCIS Special Agent, who believes I died in that car crash. I recognize the woman from the Intel that they gathered; it's amazing what men don't notice. Special Agent Catlin Todd, transferred to my daddy's team last year sometime from the Secret Service. Maybe I can get her to give my daddy a message for me. Idiot number 2 comes in a now that I have to leave and I hope that Agent Todd stays long enough for me to give her a message. I know it's going to be hard, but maybe when they go ahead with trying to scare the President and there's almost no one here I can somehow get a message to her, but I need to be prepared for that and for if something goes wrong, otherwise Ari will kill me. But then again I've given him more grief than most of the people he's killed so maybe just maybe he won't kill me. He'll still hurt me, that much can be expected, but if my daddy finds out that I'm alive won't it be worth it? Wait, they don't know that I know that my daddy's still alive, they probably think that I still believe that he's dead, so maybe I can wing it. This idiot is taking me outside to where we're going to eat lunch, if Ari and Agent Todd come out and the conversation goes where it needs to I might be able to get this to go my way.


	3. Chapter 2: Marine One

Chapter 2: Marine 1

Time: 1315 Same as The First Clue.

Kate's POV.

Ari brought me to go and join him and some other woman for lunch outside. I was a little surprised to see two women, especially since one of them Tony had literally gone running after at the end of lunch. I hope that he was back when I talked to Gibbs to tell him that I wasn't feeling well, and that it had to do with eating oysters. If either Tony or Ducky were there they would be able to tell Gibbs that I had a tuna salad, and not oysters which will let them know that something's wrong, from there I can only hope that they come to suspect Ari, otherwise I don't even want to know what may happen.

Ari was cracking walnut shells

"It's a very nice Chardonnay, and almost perfectly chilled; I really wish you would try it." He said pouring me a glass

"Let her taste it." I said indicating the blonde that Tony had chased like a lovesick teenager.

"I don't drink." She replied

"That's right Muslims don't use alcohol." I said

"Not at home, perhaps if you thought of this as a weekend house party with you as the honored guest." "And you the charming host?" I replied being sarcastic

"Well many women find me charming." He said probably feeling very full of himself

"You must pay them well." I quipped trying to deflate his ego. The blonde laughed and Ari smiled at me in a way that obviously said cute.

"We are leaving do you know?" One of the men said over the walkie talkie part of Ari's phone. Ari said something in Arabic and the blonde waved to the men in the van.

"Know what?" I asked, "that's why I' here isn't it?" I said wanting to know what was going on that they needed me. In reply Ari simply put a pea under one of three walnut shells and started mixing them up.

"Where is the pea?" Ari asked "You tell me where the pea is Catlin and I will answer your question."

I pointed to the one on the left, knowing that's where the pea was.

"Lucky guess" The woman said

"Was it a guess?" Ari asked

"No, now answer my question." I said

"Once more, to prove to Marta that it wasn't a guess." Ari said mixing them up again. I was a little frustrated at this point and I saw the girl rolling her eyes.

I picked the one on the right this time

"I told you Marta, do you detect slight differences in the shells?" Ari asked

"Why am I here?" I asked wondering why he went to all the trouble of bringing me here just to play a silly game. He mixed the shells up again and this time I picked the one in the middle.

"To teach me this trick. I'm serious." He said and I wondered what he would need to know this for, but I know that it won't be good for anyone involved.

"Amazing, how did they teach you how to be so observant?" Ari asked

"Who?" I asked not liking where this was going at all. Please let him mean Gibbs.

"The Secret Service." Ari replied like he thought it was obvious, which it was.

Suddenly everything clicked; I had seen the news this morning I knew what the target was.

"The President's flying to Camp David with Sharon today. I saw those missiles; you want to know which helo is Marine One so you can shoot it down." I said knowing that there was no way I would ever tell how to tell them apart, no matter what happened.

"Those tiny missiles are mere training aids, and besides I have no intention of shooting down Marine One." Ari replied

"You're a lying bastard." I replied hoping to steer the conversation away from whatever it was that they had planned for Marine One.

"Unfortunately half of that is true." Ari replied confusing me slightly.

"Know how do you tell Marine One apart from the others?"

"There's no way to tell Marine One apart and if there was I wouldn't tell you." I said hoping that they wouldn't do anything drastic.

"Even if it meant you life?" Marta asked picking up my gun

"You willing to die for what you believe?" I asked hoping to lead the conversation away

"We HAMAS prove that everyday !" She spat at me

"No your children do." I replied, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to say seeing as she had my gun, which she's now aiming at me. Nice going Kate you now have yourself nearly at point blank, by your own gun!

"Marta give me her gun" Ari said holding out his hand to take it

"What, we're wasting time!" she said not taking her eyes off me

"The gun Marta, please if killing is to be done I will do it." Ari said making me even more nervous. She handed him the gun and he put it down a on the table, which allowed me to relax a little.

"Relax Catlin, I believe you. Now try some wine I really don't like to drink alone." He said smiling in a way that was meant to be charming.

"Haswari!" Marta yelled obviously getting madder by the second.

"She is telling the truth, there is no way to tell Marine One apart from the others." Ari replied, and I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified.

"You told me that there was." Marta said looking mad and betrayed

"I lied." Ari replied like it was no big deal, which I guess to him it wasn't. Marta reached for my cell. Ari picked up my gun and BANG!

Kelly's POV.

"Women should never get involved in politics, it's a waste of beauty." Ari said looking unfazed at having had killed blondie, which he probably wasn't he never cared who he killed. He picked up Agent Todd's cell and handed it to her saying

"Call your old friends at the secret service, I will tell them all they need to know. Take it, my HAMAS are well trained they will kill or capture your president and mine." Ari said

"Your president?" Todd asked looking confused.

"I'm Israeli, Mossad." Ari said with a smile.

I just hope that Kate finds the note I stuck in her purse.

A/N: Hey guys I will probably only be able to update once a week or so, I'm sorry but if I get a chapter done before I'll post it ASAP. Thanks for the reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Finding out

Chapter 3: Finding out

Time:2200 Season 2

Kelly's POV.

It's been a month since the Marine One incident; I liked my Daddy's idea with how to deal with Ari Haswari, even though it could have had bad results for me. I wonder if they've found Agent Todd has found my note yet, I hope so I'm getting tired of going from place to place. I think that the last time I've actually been outside, other than when we're going places which doesn't count because I'm always blindfolded, was a month ago during that fiasco.

Ari is getting ready for something big and I'm not sure I want to know what, however when my daddy gets me out of here it might be useful to know these things. So far all I've been able to find out is that he's working with a woman who is of some relation to him and has no idea that he has kidnapped me. I wonder if anyone in Mossad knows, he's good at what he does, I'll give him that, Mossad thinks he works for them; NCIS thinks he's spying for Mossad, as does the FBI and probably the CIA too.

Ari's HAMAS friends walk in and I know better than to make my presence known, if they see me beforehand than I might not be able to spy on them as efficiently, and I need to know what's going on, where we are and when we're going back to the States if we're not there already.

"Our mission is to take control of a missile and use it to take out a Naval Vessel. I am also to take out one NCIS agent Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team."

I don't hear anything he says after that, instead I run into my room to freak out on my own. They're going to kill my Daddy and his team. I've only met Agent Todd, but I know that by "His team" they mean him, Agent DiNozzo, Miss Scutio, Dr. Mallard, and the new agent on the team, Agent McGee. I have to find a way to warn them, a way to get word out so that they know he's there and that they can start watching each other's backs.

Kate's POV.

I'm going to kill DiNozzo. It's 11:30 and he decides that now is a good time to let me know that Gibbs wants the number of one of our witnesses. Unfortunately, I put it in my purse and it may take me a while to find it. I dump everything out on the table, hoping that it will take me less time to find it. I never realized how much junk I have in my purse. After 5 minutes of searching I find the card, and an envelope, with Gibbs name on it? Where did that come from? I swear if Tony put it in there he is dead. Deciding not to worry about it anymore tonight I put both things on the table and put everything else back in my purse and go to bed.

The next morning I hand Gibbs both the card and the letter and go sit down at my desk glaring at Tony, who's smiling at me in what he probably believes to be a charming way.

"What's this?" Gibbs asks holding up the letter

"No idea I found it in my purse last night." I answered getting curious about the letter myself. Gibbs opens the letter and starts to read it, by the time he's done he's furious, slapping his desk and taking the letter with him. After he goes into the elevator the three of us look around wondering what is going on.

Gibbs POV.

I'm going to hunt down whoever wrote this letter, Kelly's dead. I hit the emergency stop and think about whether or not to take the letter to Abby, knowing that it will lead to questions. No one here knows about Shannon or Kelly, but still the chance that she's alive. I guess that I don't have a choice, if I don't know for sure it will haunt me forever. I reach out and flip the switch heading down to Abby's lab to have her do whatever it is she does to find out the truth.

AN: Sorry it's so short and that it took so long, I'm starting to struggle form Writers block a little bit, I'll try to post quicker. Thanks for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 4: The Note

Chapter 4: The Note

Time: 0800 Same as the last chapter

Gibbs POV.

I walked into Abby's lab

"Gibbs, what are you doing here? I don't have anything for you yet." Abby said in her normal hyper way

"Need you to check something out for me." I say pulling out the note, which I've put back in the envelope.

"What's this?" Abby asked grabbing some gloves and then the letter

"It's not relevant to the case but I need you to run any DNA you find against mine." I tell her watching the confusion on her face double.

"Okay, has anyone touched this without gloves?" She asked going straight to business

"Me and Kate and whoever gave it to her at least." I tell her

"Gibbs! You should know better than that!" Abby said staring at me I look at her and give her a kiss on the cheek and go to walk out to talk to Ducky when one of her machines starts beeping.

"I've got a finger print match!" Abby said "It belongs to a Jack Smith, he's got a record for B and E, and petty theft." I nodded and left

"And bring me a Caff-Pow next time!" Abby yells to me as the doors close. Believe me Abby you will be getting a Caff-Pow next time, and I will hopefully get proof that this person is not my daughter and hopefully the name of the person who is doing this.

As I walk to the elevator I decide not to go back up to the bull pen, I don't really want to explain myself or listen to them guessing as to what is in the letter. I decide to go home for a while and work on my boat while attempting to sort out my thoughts. After I get into my basement and grab a sander I allow my mind to wander back in time to when Kelly was still alive. I'm starting to get even madder at whoever wrote that letter, why couldn't they just leave me alone? My cell phone rings startling me out of my thoughts,

"Yeah?" I say once I've opened my phone.

"Just wanted to let you know that Smith confessed and Abby said for me to tell you that it's a match." Kate said "Gibbs, a match for what?" She asked sounding very confused. I can't talk, I don't think I could do anything to save my life.

"Gibbs? Hello, are you there?" Kate asked. The answer to that is no, I'm not really there. My mind is 12 years in the past and in shock. My daughter's alive and with Ari Haswari and there's nothing I can do about it at the moment.

"Gibbs?" I hang up my cell phone and sit down, she's alive!

Kelly's POV.

Time: 0930 Somewhere over the Atlantic

I wonder if they're going to ever realize that the sleeping pills don't work that long for me anymore, that my body has become accustomed to throwing them off. I'm not supposed to be awake when we go somewhere because someone may find out somehow. My mind keeps wandering back to what I heard Ari say. How do I warn them? Do they even now if I'm alive? I have to admit that without knowing some things I would have a hard time getting people to listen to me, add the fact that I'm believed to be dead, and well I'll probably be thrown into the crazy house.

Someone's walking by, please don't let it be Ari, he's probably the only one in the group who has half a brain, they only one who might realize that I'm actually awake. Whoever it is they don't notice that I'm awake and keep on walking. I think that we're going to land wherever it is in the middle of the night, and it's still light out so it may be awhile 'til I get the chance to try and warn them to keep their eyes open. How am I going to do that? I'm always watched and am not allowed to have any outside communication. Maybe I can find a way to get word out without any one realizing, it's going to take some skill but I think I can do it. Hopefully.


	6. Chapter 5: A Plan

Chapter 5: A plan

Time: 1823 End of Season 2.

Kelly's POV.

I'm bored, we've been here for nearly a week and so far I haven't even made it out of the house for a second. I wonder what everyone's been up to, ever since we got here it's just been me and one other person here, one person who won't let me out of his sight! Ari walks in the room, I can tell that something's gone right, or at the very least something hasn't gone wrong.

"Get ready to go." He tells me.

"Go where?" I ask confused, I haven't been allowed out of the house, and I've never been allowed to go out, so what is going on?

"We're going to meet your father, so get ready." Ari snaps. I hold back my comment and nod to let him know that I'll be ready to go when it's time to leave. I can only wonder as to what he's up to and hope that I and my daddy both get out alright, along with his team.

Gibb's POV.

I managed to find Ari and he wants to meet with me, said something about it being a personal matter and for me to come alone. If I were to guess I'd say that it's about Kelly. I swear, if he's hurt her at all I will kill him. I wonder what Kelly looks like know, does she look like Shannon? My phones ringing and of course the numbers blocked so I can't trace it.

"Gibbs" I bark into the phone

"Daddy" it's Kelly, I almost drop the phone out of surprise

"Ari wants you to know that if you don't make it to the meeting in time, something bad is going to happen to me. I have to go, I love you." Click. "Kelly? Kelly?" I slam my phone down on my desk causing everyone to look at me.

"Gibbs, who's Kelly?" Kate asks and I know that the rest of my team wants to know too, and I may need backup sometime later but should I tell them? If I can trust anyone it's my team, I know that, but can I risk it? Well, he never said that I can't tell anyone, I just can't bring them with me.

"My daughter." I say to my team, never mind that they've all gone back to whatever it is that they're working on right now.

All of their heads pop up, shocked that I have a daughter, since I've never mentioned Kelly because I thought that she was dead. Abby walks out of the elevator and comes over to the bullpen,

"What'd I miss?" she asks seeing all of them frozen with shock.

"Abby, did you know that Gibb's had a daughter?" Kate asks

"Yeah, wait, you mean that he never told you?"

"No, when did you find out?" Tony asks sounding rather put out at not knowing

"A few months ago, he had me run a DNA test on an envelope that he brought in, it was a partial match to him and it was obviously his kid, Kate you gave him the results." Abby said shrugging as to say, duh why else would I know.

"Wait, why did you have to run DNA? Wouldn't he know if it was his kid?" Kate asked confused.

"Because, Kelly and her mom, Shannon, had supposedly died 14 years ago in a car crash; because Ari has had her since she was eight years old. Is that a good enough reason for you?" I snapped.

"Oh my gosh, do you mean that the person I saw when he kidnapped me was your daughter?" Kate asked hoping that the answer would be no.

"I don't know." I reply softly "Probably though, I know that he has her, he set up a meeting between the two of us later this evening, no you can't come." He said before they could ask "He threatened her if I bring someone or if I wasn't there on time." I said, now really ticked off.

Abby gasped covering her mouth with her hands, "That's horrible!" she said launching herself on me and giving me an Abby signature hug.

"Abby I can't breathe." I tell her, and she lets go looking a little sheepish.

"What can we do boss?" McGee asks looking determined to help out and prove himself both to me and Kate and DiNozzo.

"Right now we can only wait." I say wishing that there was something that one of us could do.

"Maybe not," Tony says and we all look at him and "What if me and Kate go and change our looks and join you there? Just hear me out real quick, we can go and get wigs or dye our hair or something and get color contacts and then we find out where to go and just pretend that we're undercover or something." He says and I have to admit that it might work. Maybe.

A/N: Sorry that it's taking so long but I've had writers block, my laptop being stupid and a bunch of other things and I'm working on another story. I'll try to get another chapter up before the 4th of July.


	7. Chapter 6: Lost

Chapter 6: Lost.

Time: Season 2 Finale, 1900

Tony's POV.

I am an IDIOT!!! Why did I have to say me and Kate for this? Now she's going to kill me! Not until this is over, but as soon as the Boss's meeting is over I'm a dead man.

Abby just walked in carrying a box of contacts, just one so she's probably already see Kate which means that I might be able to know just how much Kate is going to make me pay.

"She's going to kill you." Abby states before I can even ask a question.

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?" I question her, a little startled to have her answer my thoughts.

"You're so easy to read Tony" she says holding out a box of contacts for me.

"I am not!" I say grabbing the contacts

"You are so!" Abby argued

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Ah, so you admit it!"

"What? Abby, that's not fair" I say shaking my finger at her.

"What that you can be fooled by something that most people stop falling for by the time they're six?" Abby said smiling at me as she turned around to leave.

Time: 1913

Kelly's POV.

I'm blindfolded and tied up, I hate travelling! Ari took off on his Motorcycle and sent me with some henchman in a van with no back windows and a metal divider to keep me from either attacking or getting up by one of the windows where I just might be spotted. I have no idea where we're going to, only that my Daddy will be there. At least that's what I've been told, after a couple of months of being held by a terrorist you learn not to believe anything you've been told no matter how many times they've fed whatever story to you.

The idiot henchman driving the van just pulled over, the other moron in the passenger's seat gets out and slides the back door open, but makes no move to go to me. I hear the click of a lighter over the sound of the engine, and then I start coughing as one of the men blows smoke in my face. Irritated because I can't do anything and because I can't stand being helpless even for such a small thing, I got that from my Daddy.

The idiot driving gets a phone call, probably Ari. I hear the sliding door slam shut, followed by the sounds of the moron getting into the passenger seat. A short ten-ish drive later the idiot and the moron both get out of the van and open the sliding door going in to get me the free my hands and feet and taking the gag out of my mouth. As they grab me I hear the sound of one of them smacking the other and saying something in Arabic and then my head gets shoved forward and one of them takes my blindfold off.

Blinking to get my eyes working, I get roughly pulled forward to sit in the open door of the van. Looking around the small restaurant/café, I see for the first time in 16 years, my daddy. He has his face in a careful blank mask; I can tell this by his eyes, they look both excited/nervous and murderous. As he goes to get up Ari grabs his hand and says something to him which makes his eyes flash dangerously and look over to a table where a red headed woman and her daughter who looks to be about seven-to-ten. And I have a good idea as to what Ari said, me or them. Is he going to risk me or let them die?


	8. Chapter 7: Gibb's Choice

Chapter 7: Gibb's Choice

Time: Same as last chapter, 1927.

Gibbs' POV.

I'm going to kill Ari!! That jerk is making me choose between having the woman and her daughter at the table by me killed, and getting my daughter back. I look back at Kelly and see that she has a look of hope, fear, and understanding. She knows that he's making me chose and that I don't have any clue as to what I should do. On one hand, Kelly's my daughter who I haven't seen since she was eight years old, however if I choose to save her right now, someone else is going to have to go through what I did. Can I do that to someone else? Make them lose everything precious to them at once.

I suddenly remember that Kate and Tony are sitting a few tables down and realize that I don't have to choose, I can save Kelly and both women at the same time. Only one problem, if I go to save the Kelly, I have no guarantee that they'll still be alive long enough for Kate and Tony to get over to them. And if I chose them, then Kelly will be gone before Tony and Kate can even get there to stop them, I don't know what to chose.

Kate's POV.

Gibbs is frozen, Tony and I are both shocked, who knows how Kelly is feeling about this. She has a mask just like Gibbs usually does. I look at Tony who is just as stumped as I am, how are we supposed to choose? Me and Tony try and keep up the act but I can tell he's just as shocked as me and I'm surprised that no one has realized who we are. I look over at Kelly again and wonder if she knows what's going on; does she know that her father has to choose between her and someone else? How does Gibbs feel knowing that someone may die depending on his choice? Is he going to choose his daughter?

Gibbs looks over at us for a second and then glances at the women at the table, he's telling us to save them. He's going to try and save all of them, what's going to happen if this backfires on him? I hear him tell Ari to give him his daughter. Ari then leans over and whispers something to Gibbs causing his eyes to harden and shoot a piercing glare at Ari as he smirks. Gibbs was right; I really should have killed him when I had the chance. Taking a deep breath to calm down I look over at Tony who looks likes he wants nothing more than to walk over and punch him in the face, can't say that I blame him.

As I look back over at Kelly I notice that she's no longer in clear view, curious as to why she has been moved or moved willingly I poked Tony and when I had his attention I looked over at the van and back to him. Seeing a comprehending look in his eyes I raised an eyebrow to ask him what he thought we should do about it, or if we should do anything at all. His only response was to shrug a shoulder, and I found myself agreeing with him, other than telling Gibbs I didn't feel like it was our place to make a decision. Looking at Tony I started talking to Gibbs,

"Gibbs, we've lost visual on Kelly." I said as if I were simply talking about something inconsequential to my boyfriend.

"We believe that she's still in the van but they decided to take her out of sight, I'm pretty sure that this means one of two things," Tony started where I left off "That either they already know what your decision is or they don't care what it is and you really don't have a choice." He stated and I found myself completely agreeing with him.

"Either way, I don't think that things are looking good for Kelly." I finished the thought knowing that Tony really didn't want to, for that matter neither did I. How do you tell a friend, or anyone for that matter that their daughter might die and there's nothing you can do about it. Especially when that someone has already buried said daughter. It's not fair, Gibbs has given so much for his country and lost so much and now that he has the chance to get back something that he should have never lost in the first place, there are crazy people standing in the way.

"Gibbs, in very little time you will end up without your daughter and someone else will be without a wife or daughter. What is your choice?" I hear Ari ask through the ear wig.

It's then that I know what Gibbs is going to choose, as much as he wants his daughter back there is no way that he is going to allow anyone else to go through that, especially not when he can stop it from ever happening.

"You had better take good care of her!" Gibbs barked, his eyes flashing dangerously

"The bomb is under the table, you have 45 seconds before it goes off." Ari said matter of factly, as though he didn't hear Gibbs' statement. As he got up and walked back towards his motorcycle I felt an overwhelming desire to simply go over there and arrest him, the only thing that is keeping me from doing it is that I know that it may very well cost Kelly her life.

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I've had writers block and too much homework. I'll try to start updating quicker but no guarantees.


	9. Chapter 8: Repercussions

Chapter 8: Repercussions

Time: One week later, 0725

Kelly's POV

It's been something around a week since I last saw my Daddy at the café; Ari's men have somehow smuggled me out of the country again and I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen to me now. The one nice thing about being with Ari for so long is that I've learned what to expect from him…at least most of the time. The men who took me have brought me to another man whose name I still haven't learned; but my gut is telling me that he is going to be more dangerous than Ari was.

I wonder how long it will take Daddy to find me, now that he knows that I'm alive I know that he won't stop looking for me until he's found me; I just hope it's soon. I've been stuck in this small room for far too long, my room has a single light bulb with the switch on the outside and with there being no windows I only get light when they feel like giving it to me. I don't know how big this safe house is but I believe that it's pretty small, I've only heard a total of three people in my whole time here and I haven't heard anyone walking around above me; so I believe it's safe to assume that I'm in a small place.

The light just turned on, it's probably morning now. I stand up off the floor that doubles as my bed, hoping that whoever is outside my room is going to bring me food soon. Thankfully the door opens and one of the men enters with a packet of food that is basically a M.R.E. which he tosses to me as he closes the door again. Sighing at the lack of speech or any type of human contact I sit back down on the floor and open my packet and start eating. I just hope that Daddy finds me soon.

Gibbs ' POV.

0900

It's been six days since Ari died and there are still no leads on Kelly, although Officer David said that she'd keep an eye out for her back in Israel and Jen is going to talk with some of her contacts and have them start looking for her. I look over my computer at the rest of my team who are alternating between working and looking at Kate's now empty desk. I stand up drawing the attention of my team,

"Coffee" I say as I walk towards the elevator to head to my favorite coffee shop; one that actually serves real coffee not that weak stuff that pretty much everyone else is trying to pass off as coffee. As I walk in I find my coffee already waiting for me and so I grab it and go pay for it before heading back to work. Right before I get back to headquarters my phone starts to ring; without bothering to glance at the caller id I answer the phone.

"Gibbs."

"I might have something on Kelly, Jethro." Jenny says "When will you get back?" She asks probably figuring out from the team or simply figuring it out for herself that I went out for coffee.

"Almost there." I reply

"Meet me in MTAC when you get here." Jenny replies hanging up.

A couple minutes later I walk into MTAC and seek out Jen's tell-tale red hair; and after spotting it at the center of the bottom row I walk down to where she is and take a seat next to her.

"You said you've got something?" I ask as I turn to look at her.

"Yes, Officer David said that one of her contacts inside a Hamas terrorist group has spotted a white female in her early 20's, but hasn't had a good enough look at her to make a positive ID." Jenny said watching me closely for any reaction.

"Are we going to go get her?" I ask not entirely sure what the answer will be.

"That depends on whether or not Ziva's contact can make an ID, if he can then we will, if not then we'll let Mossad do that." Jenny responds.

"And if Mossad decides that the girl isn't worth exposing their operation, then what Jen? Do we just leave her there to rot?" I ask angrily, it's not fair that we leave a girl there just because of jurisdictions.

"Jethro we don't have a choice!" Jenny replies exasperated "I will, of course, offer the services of NCIS to rescue the girl, or at least help if it comes to that. You should know that by now." She says slightly hurt.

"When will we have an ID?" I ask after a moment.

"I don't know, it could be an hour, it could be a few months, it all depends on when her contact next has a chance to see the girl." Jen replies

"What are you leaving out?"

"Jethro, do you really want to know?" She says softly

"Probably not, but I need to." I reply honestly.

"Ziva's contact has been in and out of the compound where the girl is being held several times over the last few days and so far has only caught a glimpse of her. But he has been able to find out that she's being kept in a small room, he doesn't know if she's been let out more than once since then." As Jen finishes speaking I can feel my blood boiling, my gut churning, how can anyone do that to someone else?

"Director, SecNav wants to talk to you." One of the techs calls out, before I have a chance to respond to her last statement.

"Patch him through." Jen replies standing up just before the SecNav shows up on screen.

"Director Shepherd"

"Mr. Secretary, what can I do for you?"

"We have received a threat on one of our naval bases from a suspected Hamas terrorist organization, I wanted to personally make sure that NCIS heard about it and put their best agents on guarding the base." SecNav informs us.

"I'll put Agent Gibbs and his team on it right away" Jen replies immediately.

"Good luck. Oh, one more thing; this group was suspected to have ties to Ari Haswari. There is a good chance that these people at the very least know who Agent Gibbs is, and about Kelly. They might even have her." SecNav says as he cuts the feed.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I had my laptop die on me and been busy. Again, sorry about the wait.


	10. Chapter 9: Protection Detail

Chapter 9: Protection Detail

Time: Same as last chapter

Gibbs POV

I'm still looking at the screen where just seconds ago the SecNav stood. Telling me that there was a chance that my daughter was here, or on her way here with a group of terrorists, I don't want to think about why they may have brought her. Gathering my senses I get up and walk out of MTAC, ignoring Jen's call for me to come back. I rush down to the bullpen where my team is, still trying to finish reports.

"We've got a case" I say, as I walk over to my desk and grab my gun out of the drawer.

"Where at?" DiNozzo asks as he grabs his gear.

"The marina" I reply heading towards the elevator.

"Boss, what's going on at the marina?" I hear McGee ask as he and DiNozzo finish scrambling to get their gear.

"Threat by Hamas." Is all I say as the elevator doors close.

A quick car ride later and we're all standing in the main office at the marina; they've also gotten a call from SecNav so they know to expect us.

"We've got 15 men that are devoted to the security of this marina, will that be enough?" The captain asks.

"Plenty," I reply, "The goal isn't to spook them into doing something stupid."

"You mean like attacking a marina?" The captain asks sarcastically

"Something like that." I reply.

"Sir?" We both look at the door where a petty officer is standing, looking distinctly uncomfortable at interrupting us.

"One moment Petty Officer; Agent Gibbs, let me know where you plan on having people stationed." The captain says ending the conversation.

"Will do." I reply turning around to walk out of the building. I see my DiNozzo and McGee standing over by the car. DiNozzo's got his back to me and is picking on McGee…again. I walk over and slap DiNozzo on the back of the head as way of greeting.

"Hey Boss, what's the news?" DiNozzo asks.

"We've got 15 more men, and 2 hours to have them positioned." I say, looking around the marina.

Kelly's POV

Time: 1115

I've never been one to be sea sick, but being stuck in a tiny room with no food and little water while going wherever it is we're going is enough to make even me a touch green. The men that have me now are much, much bigger then Ari was, I may not know where they're going, but I do know that I'm not the only leverage they have. I can only hope that this is done soon and that I can somehow manage to get out of here and back home. Since I've been kidnapped I've done my best not to think of home, it hurts too much, but since I saw my Daddy last week it's been so hard not to. I miss going horseback riding with my parents, just hanging out with them watching a movie. I know that it will never be the same again but I hope that I can make it back to my Daddy soon. I miss him.

A/N: Sorry this has taken me so long to get out. My life is a little crazy right now; my Grandpa has been in the hospital and just got out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

~NCIS24JAGfan.


End file.
